


Finding a New Home in You

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fights, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Neighbors, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have been together for over 15 years. Akaashi and Bokuto have been together for almost 10 years. Watch as 2 of these 4 idiots mange to destroy their entire relationship in a span of 3 months.This is a result of me not knowing which prompt to do and therefore jamming several prompts together with reckless abandon and turning this into a giant clusterfuck of angst and sadness.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 51
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

"Ohoho Kitten," Kuroo called as he entered the house, "Looks like we got new neighbors!" 

Kenma and Kuroo had been living in their home (which was almost completely paid off) for a few years now. Kenma had made the investment on a whim, claiming that he was tired of living in a cramped apartment with shitty neighbors. Luckily, working as a videogame designer paid a lot and they were only a few payments away from officially owning their home. Unfortunately though, despite moving to a completely different neighborhood, they never managed to escape their shitty neighbors. The house next to them was put up for rent about a week after they moved in, which meant they had a plethora of obnoxious people that constantly moved in and out. 

The first couple that moved in had five giant dogs that barked constantly and broke out of their cages at least once every few days. The second couple did nothing but scream and argue all day and all night long. Kuroo had tried to go over there a few times to ask them to keep it down but it was no use. They just got louder. The third family that moved in was actually rather nice but they got kicked out rather quickly for not paying rent. Finally, the fourth family got kicked out within a week for trying to terraform their backyard without permission. The giant bulldozers and dump trucks that filled the street were a nuisance that lasted an entire week. Now, it seemed as though the couple's favorite pastime was trying to figure out how much of a burden their new neighbors would be. 

Kenma slowly emerged from the master bedroom so he could peer through the blinds at their new neighbors. One of them looked ok enough. A tall man with jet black hair and a rather bored expression. He looked as though he could be some kind of business man, maybe even owning his own company. It was the other one that worried him though. He was tall, muscular and looked just a tad bit too energetic. His spiky white and black hair added a few inches to his height and made him look kind of like a bird and the giant barbells he was unloading from the truck seemed like a red flag. 

"What do you think?" Kuroo asked, pulling Kenma away from the psychoanalysis he was trying to place upon these two people. 

"Troublesome, as usual." Kenma muttered, before turning his attention back to his handheld. He didn't want to think about how much trouble this new couple would be. 

"How long do you think until they get kicked out?" 

"Maybe a few months." The younger boy shrugged. 

"Really? I was thinking a few weeks." Kuroo mumbled, still staring at the new people. 

"One of them looks kind of mature. Maybe if we're lucky, he'll keep the other one in line." 

"Hmm… maybe. I doubt they'll last very long, though." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about a week since their new neighbors moved in and Kuroo and Kenma had kind of forgotten about them, to be honest. It was surprising, actually. Even with the constant sounds of moving trucks and doors opening and closing, they were extremely quiet. The loudest they ever really got was around the middle of the day, when the soft sounds of workout music traveled across the air and in through their open windows. But even then, it was very easy to drown out or ignore. Overall, the two were beginning to like their new neighbors. They didn't have obnoxious dogs or children or machinery and the most noise they made came in the form of energetic music. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we should bake them a cake or something." Kuroo had suggested about 10 days after the couple moved in. 

"A cake?" 

"Yeah.. like a 'welcome to the neighborhood' cake or something." 

"Do people even still do that?" The faux blond questioned. 

"I think so.. and even if they don't, it doesn't matter." 

"Wouldn't it be weird though? I mean.. we never baked a cake for any of our other neighbors." 

"Yeah, but none of them really deserved a cake, ya know" Kuroo said, "They were all kind of shitty." 

"So you want to make them a 'thanks for not being shitty neighbors' cake? Is that what you're suggesting?" 

"Perhaps," Kuroo smirked. 

"Ok.. but you have to bake it," Kenma smirked back at him. 

"Wait, what? I can't bake to save my life!" 

"Neither can I." The blond reminded him. 

Kuroo sighed, somewhat defeated. 

"Fine… we'll buy them a cake, instead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cake situation had gone over well and the couple ended up learning a lot about their new neighbors. Akaashi, the more mature-looking one was a part time author and English professor for one of the nearby universities. He had apparently made prior agreements with their landlord to start a garden in their backyard as well as plant some nice flowers in the front. Bokuto, the bird-ish looking bot, was a personal trainer for one of the more prestigious gyms in their neighborhood. He spent most of his time training (evident by the workout music that played every afternoon) but admittedly had a soft spot for cake and brownies. The two of them couldn't have been more different, but somehow they managed to complement each other well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They remind me of us." Kuroo joked, as they made their way back into their own home. 

"What do you mean?" 

"The silent type with his loud ass boyfriend doesn't ring a bell?" 

"Shut up," Kenma muttered, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Kuroo was right though. They were, in fact, very much alike. Maybe a little too much alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo felt like he was going crazy... insane, really. Everytime he went outside he managed to get an eyeful of his new (and rather attractive) neighbor. Was it weird that he found his neighbor attractive? He didn't know. What he did know though, was that his neighbor didn't like wearing shirts and it was driving him absolutely insane. It seemed like every time he left for work or got home, Bokuto would be outside without a shirt. Washing the car, mowing the lawn, grabbing the morning paper, moving boxes in the garage. At one point Kuroo wanted to offer to take him shopping for new shirts. At least then, he'd be more obligated to wear one.

It's not like Kuroo hadn't been attracted to other people before. In fact, he could probably fill an entire town with people he found attractive. It's just that none of those people were this… tempting. This alluring. None were this muscular and handsome. He felt guilty, ogling his neighbor like some kind of eye candy. It wasn't right. Bokuto-San had a boyfriend. Hell, he had a fiance! He was supposed to marry Kenma in a few months, and here he was fawning over some guy he barely knew. It was awful. HE was awful! 

He knew he had to do something, but he didn't quite know what that 'something' was. He could try asking Bokuto to put on a goddamn shirt, but that would be weird. That would make his constant ogling even more obvious. Besides, it's not like he was REQUIRED to wear a shirt. Tons of guys walked around their neighborhood shirtless and no one cared. No, he needed a better plan. 

Unfortunately, that 'better plan' wasn't a very good plan at all. Kuroo had opted to just ignore his new neighbor as much as possible, which was actually far more difficult than he had planned. Bokuto was a friendly guy and, despite his partner's bored expression, he was actually rather friendly, as well. It was hard to ignore people who waved and smiled every time you got home, who occasionally came by to drop off mixed up packages and who even suggested new recipes to your fiance that just HAD to be delicious! Why did all of their recipes have to taste so good! It wasn't fair! 

He felt guilty trying to ignore people who were so incredibly kind to him, but he also felt guilty fawning over anyone other than his own fiance. It seemed like no matter which way he turned, he was completely screwed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto would be lying if he said he didn't feel incredibly guilty. He loved Akaashi more than anything else in the world. More than food and workouts and volleyball. Hell, even more than breathing! He would die for Akaashi, no questions asked. And yet… somehow he managed to develop a small crush on their new neighbor. 

Kuroo was tall and handsome, with messy hair and gorgeous eyes. A total babe magnet, if you asked him. But it wasn't just his looks that had stolen part of Bokuto's heart. It was his demeanor. The way he joked around and teased. His wide range of sarcasm mixed with his more gentle nature. Kuroo was a perfect storm of desire that was going to get Bokuto into a ton of trouble. 

He tried just being friendly at first, thinking that if they were friends, he'd somehow be less attracted to him. He greeted the raven-haired man in the mornings before work, but otherwise tried to keep his distance. He busied himself with more important tasks, like unpacking their garage and mowing the lawn. Anything to keep his eyes and mind off his hot neighbor. 

Sadly though, it seemed like things were getting worse. Not only was he STILL attracted to his neighbor, but his neighbor seemed to be avoiding him. In the mornings he would rush to his car as quick as possible, without even waving and in the afternoons he would rush back into the house. Bokuto began to wonder if he did something wrong. What if his crush was too obvious and his neighbor found out? What if he accidentally did something to upset him? What if his neighbor just didn't like him? 

Bokuto tried not to think about it too much. Maybe if he just continued to be a good neighbor, all of this would blow over. At least that's what he hoped. In the meantime, he did good neighborly things, like turn his stereo down so it wasn't so loud, drop off packages the mailman mixed up and even suggested some new recipes to Kenma-San. Nice, home cooked meals always cheered people up, right? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about a week since Kuroo had started to ignore him and Bokuto was getting restless. He didn't want his new neighbor to hate him, but then again he didn't even know what he did wrong in the first place. Was he being too nice? Not nice enough? Was it the weird crush thing? Should they just move again? He needed answers. Finally, he decided to just get it over with and ask Kuroo. 

"Kuroo-San!" Bokuto called, jogging up to his neighbors fence. 

Kuroo had just gotten home from work and looked kind of tired. 

"Oh.. h-hey," the raven-haired boy stammered, trying to look away.

"Hey, um… did I do something wrong?" Bokuto asked.

The question caught Kuroo off guard. Bokuto… the ever kind, amazing neighbor Bokuto.. though he had done something wrong? 

"What?" Kuroo looked shocked, "No, of course you didn't do anything."

"Oh," The owlish looking boy seemed somewhat relieved. "It's just.. you seemed like you were kind of avoiding me. I mean, I just wanted to make sure we were cool." 

"Yeah, we're cool. Work has just been hell, is all." Kuroo lied. There was no way in hell he was going to admit his real reasons for avoiding Bokuto. 

"Ohhh, yeah, I feel ya!" Bokuto chimed, "Hey, you should try yoga!" 

"Yoga?" 

"Yeah! Akaashi does yoga all the time. He says it makes him feel better after work. I'm sure we could teach you sometime. Hey! Maybe you could even bring Kenma along. I know he said he had back problems from sitting all day! I'm sure it would help with that." 

Kuroo pondered the idea for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure what yoga entailed, although knowing Bokuto, it was probably some kind of exercise thing. Having Kenma there would be a good enough distraction from Bokuto, and with Akaashi it would be like a double date, couple thing. 

"Sure," Kuroo shrugged and smiled. "Why not." 

How bad could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're STUPID stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day uploads will always be my dream goal but sadly my dream goal is difficult to maintain. For now, I'm going back to every other day uploads. 
> 
> (Maybe in the future the every day ones will return)

Hey Kuroo, Shoyo wants to know if he can bring Tobio to the wedding?" 

The cat-like couple had been working on wedding details for the last hour. Kenma was putting together a more comprehensive guest list, while Kuroo was supposed to be ordering flowers and other decorations. Unfortunately though, Kuroo had gotten distracted about halfway through, when he tried to look up what Yoga was. What was supposed to be a quick 5-second Google search turned into a shameful 30 minute deep dive filled with terrible questions he probably shouldn't have been asking himself. 

'Could Kenma do splits like that?'   
'Was Akaashi really that flexible?'   
'What would Bokuto's ass look like in those pants?'

"Kuroo?" 

'Would Bokuto be shirtless?'   
'Why does that look like a sex position?'   
'Could that be a sex position?'   
'What would Bokuto look like in that posit-'

"Kuroo!" 

Kenma's sharp tone cut through his racing thoughts, forcing him back to reality. A deep red blush spread across his face when he realized what he was doing.

"Huh? Yes?" Kuroo answered, slamming his laptop shut before he could screw himself over any more. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Y-Yeah, fine. I'm fine." 

Kenma gave him a questioning look, before turning back to what he was doing. 

"Shoyo wants to bring Tobio." The faux blond repeated, hoping that his fiance was actually listening this time. 

"That's fine," Kuroo mumbled, not really taking the time to think about it. 

Despite mellowing out in highschool, the two crows could still be quite a handful when they were together and Kuroo had tried to stress the idea of a 'small, quiet wedding'. 

"You're sure?" 

"Look, Kitten. Invite whoever you want, ok? They're your friends." The older boy replied, a little too harsh. 

The air around them went stiff for a moment and Kuroo immediately knew he fucked up. 

"You mean they're OUR friends?"

'I might as well be planning my own funeral,' Kuroo silently thought to himself. Although, before he could open his mouth to fix things, Kenma was already putting away all of their wedding planning stuff. 

"Kenma wait-" 

"We can work on this later," Kenma mumbled softly, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. "I have other work to do, anyway." 

Kuroo had no time to protest before Kenma had left, locking himself away in his office for god only knows how long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmm Koutarou~" Akaashi hummed softly, drawing circles on his boyfriend's bare chest. 

The couple's living room was lit up with small candles as soft piano music flowed through the air. Bokuto was sprawled out on their couch with Akaashi curled into his side, leaving soft touches and kisses in his way. 

"K-Keiji, no! That tickles!" Bokuto giggled and squirmed, trying to free himself from his boyfriend's grasp. 

"But you feel so nice, Koutarou." Akaashi whispered, nipping at his lover's neck. 

"No fair!" The owlish boy whimpered. 

"I think it's very fair." 

Bokuto moaned softly as Akaashi's hand traveled down, ghosting over his groin and squeezing his thigh. 

"You're so sensitive, Koutarou~" the younger boy teased. 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

Images flashed in Bokuto's mind as Akaashi continued to touch and tease him. Keiji's beautiful face. His soft smile. His toned chest. His messy morning hair that somehow reminded him of Kuroo. Kuroo's hair. Kuroo's smile. 

"Fuck" Bokuto moaned, as Keiji's hand traveled into his shorts. "K-Kur- Keiji.. Fuck! Keiji!" 

Bokuto shot up, nearly knocking his boyfriend off the couch in the process. His face was completely red with embarrassment and he hoped to whatever God existed that Keiji didn't notice his mistake. 

"Koutarou.." Akaashi looked up at him, concerned, "are you-" 

"I have to pee!" Bokuto lied, running off to the bathroom before he could ruin things anymore. 

Akaashi sat on the couch, confused as to what just happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kuroo-San!" Bokuto called from the other side of the fence. 

It was late and Kuroo had just gotten home from work. Kenma hadn't talked to him at all last night or today and it was starting to weigh on him. All he wanted to do was go inside and see his fiance… and yet. Somehow, Bokuto's presence seemed to fill the gap that Kenma's neglect had created. He felt calm.. almost peacefully in the company of his neighbor. 

"Look, I know I invited you and Kenma-San to do Yoga but I might need to call it off." Bokuto explained. His voice was rushed and seemed sort of panic stricken. 

"Dude, you ok?" Kuroo asked. 

"Yeah it's just…" The owlish boy sighed, "I kinda fucked up last night. Keiji hasn't called me all day." 

"Join the club, Kenma's been ignoring me too." 

"Really?" Bokuto looked both relieved and shocked, "what did you do?" 

Kuroo rubbed the back of his head, wondering how much he should reveal to his crush/neighbor. 

"I just got distracted I guess. We were working on wedding stuff and I got sidetracked. Said some stupid shit that I probably shouldn't have said."

"Damn…" 

"Yeah… what about you?" 

"W-What?" Bokuto asked, his face turning red. 

"C'mon, I told you how I fucked up. How'd you fuck up?" 

"It's kinda personal… and really terrible." Koutarou sulked. 

"What if I buy you a beer?" The raven-haired boy offered. 

Bokuto's ears perked up at the sound of free alcohol. 

"Well, if you're buying…" 

"C'mon, there's a really cool bar a couple blocks from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for stupid life content and writing tips ------> Kayleelee32


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter summary from now on is just going to be: "wow they're stupid"

"You did what?" 

Kuroo had finally (after 2.5 beers and a lot of prying) convinced Bokuto to spill the beans about how he fucked up with Akaashi. Somehow he didn't think it would be that bad. Maybe he just got pissed off and yelled at him or something. But, oh was he wrong. It was worse. Far worse. 

"I almost said someone else's name during sex." Bokuto whined into his half empty glass of beer. "I pushed him off of me and everything.. and I lied to him and told him I had to piss, even though I was just panicking in the bathroom." 

"Wait, wait wait." Kuroo put up his hand, stopping the other man. "You said someone else's name and he DIDN'T break up with you?" 

"I don't think he really heard me…" 

"Oh… wait! If he didn't hear you, then you should be fine right?" 

"I guess…" Bokuto mumbled softly, "but I think I still hurt his feelings." 

Kuroo fell silent, thinking about what it would be like if he were in Bokuto's shoes. Kenma would probably put poison in his coffee. Or maybe just stab him in his sleep. Either way, he'd most likely end up dead if Kenma ever caught him cheating. Not that he would cheat, no. Cheating was bad. Kuroo glanced over at the buzzed man next to him. He looked rather cute with his normally spikey hair, falling around his flushed face in soft chunks. 'No', Kuroo repeated in his head, 'cheating is bad'. 

"So.." Kuroo finally spoke up, after their conversation had gone quiet. "Who's name was it?" 

Bokuto's face turned a bright shade of red and he turned away from the black haired boy. 

"I can't tell you."

"Aw, c'mon. It's not like I know them." 

"You kind of do.." Bokuto mumbled. 

"Wait, I do…? Hold on, if it was Kenma were gonna have a huge pro-" 

"What, no." Bokuto cut him off, "Dude I'm not after your fiance, I swear." 

"Well then I don't know who else you could be- wait… oh." 

"Fuck, you probably think I'm a terrible person. Who am I kidding, I am a terrible person." 

"Bo-"

You have every right to hate me and Keiji has every right to break up with me. I'm awful. I've been with Keiji for years and one hot guy is enough to make fuck everything up? God, what kind of boyfriend am I?" 

"Bokut-" 

"Keiji deserves so much better!" Bokuto cried, small tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Keiji's so good to me all the time an-.. and I can't even compare to how amazing he is. He's going to hate me if he finds out." 

"Bokuto-San!" Kuroo said a little too loud, drawing a bit of unwanted attention from the other people in the bar. "Hey dude, calm down." 

"B-But-" 

"But nothing bro. You gotta chill ok, I have a plan." 

"What kind of plan?" Bokuto sniffled. 

"What if Akaashi and Kenma never found out?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I like you too" Kuroo blushed a tiny bit from saying it out loud. "But I don't want Kenma finding out, and you don't want Akaashi finding out. So, why don't we just keep it a secret for now?" 

"Wait.. isn't that cheating?" Bokuto asked. 

"I mean, we're not doing anything bad. We're just hanging out, right? Like bros." 

"I guess you're right." 

"Of course I'm right." Kuroo smirked, "Look, we just have to not fuck up and do anything weird, ok?"

"Ok." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where have you been?" Kenma questioned as soon as Kuroo got home. 

The younger boy was sitting in front of the TV, his eyes focused on the videogame in front of him. His voice remained calm and steady but Kuroo could tell he was irritated. Really, he didn't blame him. He had been gone with Bokuto for quite a while and forgot to tell Kenma where he was going. 

"Out for a beer with our neighbor." Kuroo said, hanging up his jacket and kicking off his shoes." 

"You could have told me." The younger boy said flatly, "I made dinner." 

Kuroo shrugged and sat down next to his fiance. 

"I'll eat later, I'm not that hungry." 

"What day is it, Kuroo?" Kenma mumbled. 

"Uh… Wednesday?" 

"The date. What's the date?" 

Kuroo thought for a second before pulling out his phone to check. May, 23rd… their anniversary. 

"Fuck," Kuroo muttered softly. 

Normally, the couple didn't do much for their anniversary. It was usually spent inside with homemade food and movies and almost always sex. Sometimes they would get each other small gifts, but typically that was the extent of it. Still though, even with a small anniversary, Kuroo had never been careless enough to forget. He had never NOT done anything on their anniversary, except for now. Now, because he was an idiot who decided beer with his crush/neighbor would be a great idea instead of remembering the day he confessed to his best friend. 

"Kitten, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what day it was. I'm such an idiot. I-" 

"It's fine…" Kenma saved the game he was working on and shut down his console. "Just tell me next time so I don't waste my time cooking." 

"Kitte-" 

"I'm going to bed." 

Kuroo watched as Kenma turned off the TV and retreated back to their bedroom. God, he was such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma spent tons of time making Kuroo's favorite food and dessert for their anniversary. Too bad Kuroo didn't show up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for feels?

"I don't know what to do Kozume-San," Akaashi sighed, "he's never home anymore." 

Ever since that night at the bar, Bokuto and Kuroo had been hanging out a lot more. They spent their time going to the park, the mall, the bar, bowling, pretty much anywhere really. Well, anywhere except their own homes. It had gotten to the point where Kenma and Akaashi now found themselves venting to each other whenever the two boys left. 

"I don't know what to do either…" Kenma mumbled softly. "It's hard to plan a wedding when your fiance is never home." 

"I'm kind of glad Bokuto and I aren't engaged right now. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." 

"Maybe I should cancel it…" 

"Kozume-San!" Akaashi looked at him, shocked. 

"What?" Kenma questioned, "If he's not going to take this seriously, then why even get married?" 

Akaashi looked away and sighed again. 

"It's just… you said you've been planning this for a while, right? Wouldn't it be a waste to cancel?" 

"It would be a waste to marry someone who doesn't give a shit." Kenma muttered, bitterly. 

Their conversation went silent for a few moments and Akaashi wondered how all of this even happened. Bokuto was so happy to move into a new home… so happy to start their life together. What changed? Now Bokuto was never home. He spent all of his free time either locked away in his workout room or hanging out with Kuroo-San. Did he even love him anymore? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto and Kuroo would be lying if they said they hadn't fucked up already. They had tried not to… really, they had, but it was difficult. The two were just too affectionate… too mushy. 

Kuroo had suggested hugging. A simple, affectionate way to release some of their pent up lust. Nothing weird. Bros hugged all the time. Sadly though, that just made things worse. With their bodies so close and their faces only centimeters apart, Bokuto had an undeniable urge to kiss Kuroo. So he did. It was small, only a tiny peck on the cheek but it was still a fuck up. The first fuck up. After that Kuroo only wanted more. That one tiny kiss turned into a couple of tiny kisses. Then a couple more. Then a bunch of long, drawn out, makeout sessions they left them feeling incredibly guilty afterwards. 

Kuroo had suggested stopping and Bokuto agreed, but that wasn't the end of it. Then, Bokuto had suggested never doing "that" again and Kuroo agreed, but that still wasn't the end of it. Soon it turned out that neither one of them wanted there to be an "end". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto returned home around 7pm to a dark and seemingly empty house. All the lights were off and an eerie silence hung in the air. Quickly he kicked off his shoes and flicked on the living room light. 

"Keiji! I'm home!" 

Silence. His stomach twisted itself into a knot. Keiji had to be home, he assured himself. His car was here after all. It's not like he would be asleep. Keiji never fell asleep this early. 

"Keiji?" Bokuto called again, making his way through the house. 

Was Keiji in the kitchen? No. Dining room? No. Bathroom? No. Closet? No. Laundry room? No. Bedroom?

Bokuto's hand hovered over the doorknob to their bedroom. For a moment he felt scared. What if Keiji wasn't in there? What if something terrible happened? What if- 

A small sniffle came from the other side of the door, making his heart stop. Was Keiji... crying? Slowly, Bokuto opened the door peering inside. 

"Keiji, honey?" 

The room was completely dark, save for what little light was peeking through the bedroom curtains. Keiji was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from his boyfriend and crying softly. 

"Keiji!" Bokuto rushed to his boyfriend's side and knelt down in front of him. "Babe, what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did someone die?" 

"B-Bokuto…" Akaashi sniffled, wiping away a couple of stray tears.

A surge of hurt washed through Bokuto. Akaashi hadn't called him by his family name in years. Was he upset with him? 

"Do you love me anymore?" 

The owlish boy froze, his heart slowly breaking into a bunch of tiny pieces. 

"Keiji…" Bokuto placed a gentle hand on his boyfriend's cheek, "Of course, I love you! I'll always love you! What makes you think-"

"You're never home anymore…" Akaashi whispered, cutting him off. "You're always with Kuroo-San." 

The knot in Bokuto's stomach tightened, making him feel sick. 

"Kuroo and I are just good friends." The older boy lied. "I-I'm sorry Keiji. I'll… I'll be home more! Yeah! I promise!" 

"Don't lie to me, Bokuto." Akaashi muttered, turning away. "You've said that three times this week." 

"Ke-" 

*Buzz Buzz*   
*Buzz Buzz* 

The two boys stopped to stare at Bokuto's phone that was lying face-up on the nightstand. A picture of Kuroo flashed across the screen, along with two text messages from him. Before the white haired boy could even react, Akaashi grabbed the phone, looking at the messages. 

"Babe wait-" 

"Yo-.. y-you're cheating on me…?" 

Akaashi's voice was hushed and shaky. The phone slipped from his hands, falling to the floor where Bokuto was still kneeling. The text conversation from the two boys was still plastered across the screen. 

Kuroo: Can't wait to hang out again, Bo ;)   
Kuroo: Next time we should go to the park! It's easier to makeout, without getting caught. 

"Keiji, babe. I can explain, I promise." 

"You said you loved me…" Akaashi whispered. 

"I do! You know I do! I swear I-" 

"I have to tell Kozume-San." The younger boy cried, standing up and making his way to the door. 

"Keiji wait!" Bokuto panicked, grabbing his boyfriend's arms. "You can't!" 

"Why not?" 

"Look, this is all my fault ok? I'm sorry! But don't tell Kozume-San, please. If they break up, it'll break Kuroo's heart!" 

"So you care about Kuroo-San's heart, but not mine? Not Kozume-San's?" 

"I care about both of you." Bokuto cried, tears starting to spill out of his eyes and onto the floor. "I'm so sorry Keiji! This is all my fault. Please, please don't tell him!" 

Akaashi pulled his arm away from Bokuto and looked away. 

"I have to… Kozume-San doesn't deserve a cheater… and neither do I…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's sad again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Kitten!" Kuroo called from his place in the dining room. "Weren't we supposed to get some packages today?" 

A few weeks ago the couple had ordered some decorations for their wedding and Kuroo was somewhat excited to see them. Despite everything that was happening with Bokuto, Kuroo was still rather enthusiastic about getting married. Bo was fun and all but Kenma… Kenma was something else. Kenma was the comfortable smile he came home to every day. He was the air that filled his lungs and let him breath. He was his best friend, his lover, his other half. Really, Kenma was everything to him. 

Quietly, the cat-like boy emerged from his office and made his way into the dining room where Kuroo was. He watched for a few moments as his fiance searched through their box of mail. 

"I cancelled them…" Kenma finally said. 

"Wait, what?" 

"I cance-" 

"I heard that, but why?" Kuroo asked. 

"Why do you care?" Kenma glared at him. 

"Wha-... K-Kenma this is our wedding, of course I care! 

"Really?" The shorter boy snapped, "Because, right now it seems like all you care about is Bokuto-San!" 

"That's not true." Kuroo retorted. 

"How much time have you spent with him this week?" 

"I don-" 

"How long have you spent here, at home?" 

Kuroo went quiet, trying to think about how much time he actually spent at home. Really, it wasn't much. Unless you were counting time spent sleeping, but even then it was short. 

"Look kitte-" 

"Don't 'look kitten' me" Kenma growled. "You haven't been home in days! We haven't had sex in over a month-" 

"It's that really what you want?" Kuroo snapped, "Sex?"

"No, I don't want sex! I want a fiance who gives a shit about me!" Kenma shouted, startling Kuroo. He hadn't heard Kenma yell or raise his voice in years.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, pulling the two boys away from their argument. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Keiji please, I'm begging you! Don't tell Kozume-San!" Bokuto was on his knees in their front yard, trying to convince Keiji to go back home and not interfere with their neighbor's relationship. 

"I have to," Akaashi replied flatly, walking around Bokuto so he could continue on his way. 

He was about to knock on their front door when someone caught his hand. 

"Keiji c'mon, please." Bokuto begged. "I'll do whatever you want me to! I'll help you in the garden, I'll wash the dishes every night after dinner, I'll do all of the laundry in the house! I swear! I'll… I'll even leave…" Bokuto's voice cracked and tears began stinging in his eyes, "Keiji, if you want I'll leave. I'll go and never come back and you'll never have to deal with me ever again. I promise… please just don't tell Kozume-San." 

Keiji stopped for a moment, staring down at his now crying boyfriend. A small part of him wanted to accept his offer… but he knew better. He knew he had to do what was right. Quickly, before Bokuto could stop him again, he knocked on the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo hesitated for a moment, before slowly going over and answering the door. Standing there was Akaashi (who looked like he had just finished crying) and Bokuto (who actually was crying, begging Akaashi to go back home). The three of them stared at each other for a few moments. Kuroo's heart began beating out of his chest. He knew exactly what this was about and why they were there. Slowly he closed the door and locked it, hoping they would magically disappear. 

"Who was that?" Kenma questioned.

"N-No one"

"Kuroo-" 

"It's not important." Kuroo sounded nervous."We were in the middle of something." 

Another knock on the door sent a chill down the older boy's spine. Kenma moved forward so he could answer it but he was stopped by Kuroo. 

"Kitten wait, please!" 

"What?" 

"Don't answer it." Kuroo begged. He looked like he was about to faint. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and opened the door, ignoring his fiance's pleas. Standing there was Akaashi and Bokuto, both of which looked incredibly worn out and hurt. 

"Kozume-San, I have something important to tell you," Akaashi began, "Bokuto and Kur-" 

"S-SHUT UP!" Kuroo cried, startling the other three boys. "Please… just shut up. Go home!" 

"Kuroo!" Kenma snapped, glaring at his fiance. 

"No!" Kuroo snapped back "He has no business being here! We were in the middle of something important!" 

"This is important!" Akaashi interrupted. 

"No, it's not! Bo, take Akaashi home!" 

"Bo?" Kenma questioned. "So now you have cute little nicknames for each other?" 

"N-No…" 

"Actually, I believe they do." Akaashi remarked. 

"You be quiet," Kuroo growled. "Get off my property! You have no right to be here-" 

"You made out with my boyfriend!" Akaashi interrupted. "I have every right to be here. I have every right to tell Kozume-San the truth!" 

Kenma and Kuroo both froze in shock. 

"Y-You… did what?" Kenma muttered softly. 

"Look, Kenma. It's not like that I swear." 

"Then what is it like, huh?" 

"It's…" Kuroo trailed off trying to think of any excuse that would save his ass, but none came. 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's phone from his pocket and passed it to Kenma so he could look at the messages. A mixture of pain and disgust flashed across the younger boy's face. 

"Babe, wait! I can explai-." 

"Just stop," Kenma muttered, cutting him off. Carefully, he wiggled his engagement ring off his finger and handed it to Kuroo. 

"Get out of my house…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Get out of my house…" 

"Kitt-" 

"Don't call me that anymore!" Kenma snapped bitterly. "Don't call me anything anymore. Just… just get out." 

Kuroo looked from Kenma to Akaashi and then back again. His heart felt like it was shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. Suddenly he wanted to take everything back. He wanted to completely forget who Bokuto was. He wanted to go back in time and punch himself for fucking up. He wanted to hug Kenma and tell him he was sorry for everything he ever did… but he couldn't. It was too late. 

Silently, he deposited the ring in his pocket and walked out onto the patio where Bokuto and Akaashi were standing. He stared at Kenma once more, hoping that somehow he would change his mind, but he knew that was ridiculous. Kenma hated him now and it was no one's fault but his. Quietly, Bokuto and Kuroo took their leave, reluctantly leaving the other two boys behind. 

"Akaashi-San," Kenma muttered, his voice hoarse from yelling, "come in," 

Akaashi nodded and stepped inside the house, slipping his shoes off. 

"S-Sorry for the intrusion…" he mumbled softly.

"It's fine." Kenma whispered, closing the door behind him. 

The two boys stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments, the air between tense and painful. Akaashi was first to break, hot tears flowing down his face as he desperately tried to scrub them away. Then Kenma, who buried his face in his hands, silently hoping that all of this would magically go away… but it wouldn't. He knew it wouldn't. Both boys stood there crying for what felt like ages before they finally managed to regain some composure. 

"W-What are you.. g-going to do now?" Kenma managed to ask in between sobs. 

Akaashi looked at him, slightly shocked. He hadn't actually considered this. 

"I-I… I don't know. Our lease is… it's under Bokuto's name." 

"Wait…" Kenma sniffled, wiping away the last of his tears, "does that mean…" 

Akaashi nodded and sighed. 

"Unless I stay with Bokuto then.. I guess I'm homeless." 

"He broke your heart. You shouldn't stay with him." 

"I don't really have a choice, Kozume-San I-... I can't lose my job over this." 

"Don't you have any friends who live around here?" Kenma asked. 

"No, not really…" Akaashi admitted. "My closest friend is about 45 minutes away. It's kind of a long commute." 

"Oh…" 

Both boys went silent for a few moments, staring at the floor. Akaashi didn't deserve this, Kenma thought to himself. He didn't deserve to get cheated on or kicked out of his home. He didn't deserve to go homeless or lose his job over something this awful. But above all else, he didn't deserve to to go back home to his lying, cheating ex-boyfriend. 

"Akaashi-San?" Kenma mumbled, breaking the silence. 

"Hm?" 

"You don't have to go back home to Bokuto-San. You can… you can stay here if you want. At least until you find a new place." 

Akaashi stared at him shocked. Was Kenma really offering his home to him? Even after everything that happened? Part of him felt incredibly relieved and grateful but the other part felt somewhat guilty. 

"Kozume-San I-... A-Are you sure?" 

Kenma nodded, narrowing his eyes at the floor. 

"You don't deserve to lose your job over this, Akaashi-San.. and you definitely don't deserve to go back to Bokuto-San. Not after what he did to you." 

Akaashi bowed deeply, trying his best not to start crying again. 

"Thank you, Kozume-San. I… I really appreciate it." 

"It's the least I could do."

"No," Akaashi stopped him, "you really didn't have to do any of this. I appreciate your generosity." 

Kenma looked away, trying not to meet Akaashi's gaze. He was never really good with interactions like this. 

"It's fine, really… it's just… I guess I just need someone here anyways… it'll give me time to find a roommate or something." 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, questioningly. 

"Isn't your house almost paid off?" The dark-haired boy questioned. "Why would you want a roommate?" 

"It's just…" Kenma stared at the floor, trying not to cry again. "Living alone is… intimidating, I guess…. My whole life, somebody's always been there… My parents were always there… and then Kuroo.. but now…" 

Kenma trailed off, hot tears pricking at his eyes again. Akaashi nodded, thoughtfully. 

"Well, if you truly are looking for a roommate, I am currently in the position of being homeless." 

It was a joke, obviously, and Kenma knew that, but for a split second he actually considered it. 

"We'll see how the next few days go…" Kenma muttered, leaving Akaashi shocked. 

"I was joking. Kozume-San, I couldn't possibl-" 

"It would be easier, wouldn't it?" The blond questioned, all too seriously. "We'll see, though. Maybe I'll convince Shoyo to come live with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ended kind of weird, but I'm seriously considering creating a new series called, "the adorable adventures of Akaashi and Kenma" and this just so happens to be amazing buildup. 
> 
> Let me know if you want cute Aka-Ken roommate adventures! 90% of it will be platonic... Or maybe not. Idk yet.


End file.
